


Love Thy Neighbor

by larrrystlinson



Series: Frat Boy Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Frat Boy Liam, Harry's 19, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, frat AU, louis' 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Louis lives next to a frat house and gets fed up with the loud noise.As a side note, Louis is 16, so he's underage in a lot of places. In the story, they live in an area where he's legal, though.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Frat Boy Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Love Thy Neighbor

I live in a nice enough town. Nothing fancy, just your average suburban area. And I’m just an average kid, at least with this town’s standards. I don’t do anything worth talking about; I get good grades, I stay out of trouble. The only relatively interesting thing about me is that I’m gay. And even that’s not something people around here care about anymore.

The only problem with this town, other than that it’s boring, is that there’s a college in town. And I happen to live next to one of the frat houses. And they seem to love blasting music at the latest hours of the night. God. I can’t remember the last time I got a full night’s rest. Don’t they ever have to sleep? I mean, aren’t they in school still? Doesn’t that require studying and rest to function?

I’ve had enough. I’m going to go over there and say something. First, I have to put clothing on, though. I can’t exactly show up in a pair of panties and an oversized t-shirt. I throw on some sweatpants and call it a day. Or a night, I guess.

My parents are out for the weekend, so I luckily don’t have to go through them to get to my destination. I quickly exit my home and walk across the lawn to the problem house. I reach the door and knock with a vengeance. No one opens the door, probably due to the loud music. So I just enter the house. I now have no idea what I’m going to do. Unplug the sound system? Turn it down myself? What did I expect to get out of this?

“Hey, dude, can you help me out?” A bleach blonde kid with bright blue eyes taps me on the shoulder. “I’m just joining and I either need to steal something from Harry or sleep with Liam. And I’m assuming the first is easier. So can you tell me where Harry’s room is?”

“Sorry, man, but I have no idea who Harry is.”

“You don’t know the leaders’ names? Are you just joining too? I haven’t seen you at any of the meetings, though.”

He looks away from me as he continues speaking and I take the opportunity to slip away. I’m headed for the door now. I’ve decided that I’d rather just buy some soundproof headphones than have to be here any longer.

But now I’m a bit lost. It seems that talking to that boy made it so that I lost my sense of direction, and now I’m by the stairwell, not the entrance.

“You look a bit lost. Are you okay?” A low, rumbling voice calls out. I turn to find myself face to face with a green-eyed beauty. He looks like a greek god, carved from marble. He’s wearing a fedora, his long curls hanging out from it, and an unbuttoned, floral-patterned shirt. Anyone else would look like a fool in this outfit, but he just looks drool-worthy. His chest is covered in tattoos that I’d love to trace my tongue along and he’s got abs. “How old are you?”

“Uh…” I can’t breathe. How will he react when he finds out how old I am? Is he gonna get angry that I’m not supposed to be here? “I’m, uh, I’m 16.”

“Damn. I was hoping to do some things with you that I definitely can’t do now that I know you’re underage.”

“Oh. Well, that sucks.” He laughs at my pout.

He comes closer to me and puts his mouth next to my ear. “But I’m not really one to play by others’ rules.” I gasp out as he nips at my ear. “If you’re interested?”

I nod helplessly and he leads me up the stairs. He pulls me along with him down a dark hallway, to the very end. As we walk down the hall, we pass by a line of frat paddles. He grabs one as we pass and I shudder at the idea of him using that on me. It’s a big block of wood. That would hurt. And that turns me on a lot more than I would care to admit.

“‘M ‘arry, by the way,” he tells me. Wasn’t that the head of the house's name?

“I’m Louis.”

We reach the end of the hall and he leads me into the room there. “Well, Louis, this is my room.”

“16’s not underage, by the way.”

“What?”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew that. The age of consent here is 16. So you wouldn’t be doing anything illegal by sleeping with me.” He barks out with laughter.

“Okay, babe.” His hand slides to the bottom of my back and he pulls me into his chest, forcing us to be nose to nose, eye to eye. He’s slightly taller than me, though, so I have to tilt up and he has to look down for that to work. Which we both do. “I was gonna fuck you either way. This ass is way too good to pass up.”

“Oh. Well, good.” He laughs again, but I don’t feel made fun of. I feel like part of the joke.

“Now. I want to start off by running you through a few things. But first, I need to ask you a few things.” He sits me down on the edge of the bed and he kneels in front of me, setting his hands on my knees and looking me in the eyes. “Are you a virgin?”

I nod. “Yeah.” I giggle a little. “I’m the only gay kid at my school.”

“I was the same. Just me and my right hand all through high school. Alright, next question. Are you okay with pain?”

I nod again. “More than okay with it.”

He gives me a wicked grin. “That’s wonderful. Let’s start by getting you out of these clothes.”

“Can- Will you kiss me first?” His eyes soften and it’s his turn to nod.

He leans in and connects our lips gently. Our noses bump a little bit and I smile slightly into the kiss. His hand is cupping my jaw and I feel secure in his hold. He pulls back for a moment to breathe before returning with more passion. This time, our tongues connect and his enters my mouth, sweeping through. I thank myself for a moment that I brushed my teeth thoroughly earlier. Harry’s mouth tastes like beer, which I don’t mind as much as I thought I would. I suck on his tongue and savor the flavor.

Harry pulls back and picks me up. He tosses me up the bed as if I weigh nothing. “Now, baby, it’s time for you to get undressed.” I listen to him and quickly slip off my shirt. I go to pull off my sweatpants, but then I remember that I’m wearing panties underneath. “Take your pants off, Louis.”

I whimper and nod. I slowly peel them off and turn red at the exposure it gives me. But then Harry moans out, restoring my confidence completely. It’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever heard. No, scratch that. It’s THE hottest thing I’ve ever heard. He approaches me and pulls me over his lap on the bed.

“I’m gonna give you ten spanks with my hand and then five with the paddle. Okay?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know the color system?”

“Yeah. Green for good, yellow for almost too much, red for too much.”

“Yeah, exactly. I want you to use that if it gets too much and when I ask for your color. Now, as I spank you, remember to count and thank me each time.”

He hits me for the first time and I whine out. “One. Thank you, sir. Two. Thank you.”

It continues on this way until we reach five. Then he goes a little bit harder. “Si-Six. Thank you, sir. Se-sev- Oh! Seven, eight. Thank you, sir.”

Once we get to ten, he molds my ass in his hand for a moment. “Color?”

“Green.” With that, he picks up the paddle and continues spanking me, only this time it’s so much more painful. I scream out each time, praying that the music is loud enough to block out my loud noises. “One! Thank you! TWO! Thank yOU! THREE! OH MY GOD, YELLOW!”

It’s too much for me and I can’t take it. “Are you okay, Lou? I’m so sorry.”

“I’m okay. Just no more of that, please.”

“Okay. I’m gonna start opening you up now.”

“Okay.”

He goes to his nightstand and pulls out lube and a condom. He walks back over to me and quickly lubes up three of his fingers. He pulls my panties off with his unlubed hand and kneels down between my legs. He traces my hole with his cold pointer finger and I shiver. He leans in and gives my thighs gentle kisses and slight bites as he enters a finger into my heat.

“Feel so tight baby. Bet you’ll feel even better wrapped around my cock.” I moan out loudly and he bites down harshly on my thigh, marking me as his. He pushes in a second finger and starts searching for my prostate. When he finds it, I cry out in pleasure. He proceeds to push against it at every chance he gets, driving me crazy and making my already painful hardon even worse. “Such a good boy.”

He inserts his last finger and makes quick work of preparing me for his dick. He hits my prostate a few more times before pulling out. I whine at the feeling of emptiness that ensues but he doesn’t let that last for long. He easily slides on the condom, applying lube, and then he lines himself up with my entrance. As he thrusts in, he pulls my legs around his waist and kisses me.

“Oh, fuck, feels so good. So tight. So good,” he says as he bottoms out. He kisses my forehead before pulling back a little bit to pull my legs over his shoulders and starting to pound into me mercilessly. He presses into my prostate with every movement and I can’t get enough of it. 

Suddenly, he decides to flip me over. He uses my hair to pull me up against his torso, biting at my neck while he thrusts into me with power. He moves his other hand to wrap around my neck, applying the slightest bit of pressure. I moan at the sensation and almost cum right there and then.

“I’m close, so close.”

This causes him to move so that he has one of my legs laying on the bed and one hooked over his shoulder. He pushes into me a few more times before pulling out. He wraps his hand around both of our members together and starts jacking us off in sync. After just a few moments, I’m cumming all over myself and so is he. Our cum shoots up far enough to hit my chin and covers my stomach.

Harry collapses next to me for a minute or so before grabbing stuff to clean me off. He wipes down my body and then rubs lotion onto my ass, kissing it sweetly as he does.

“Can you stay the night or do I have to sneak you back home somehow?”

“Um. I can spend the night. My parents are out of town.” Harry lies next to me and curls into me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

“Okay, good. I don’t wanna let you go yet.”

I smile, turning myself around in his arm and tucking my head into his neck. I feel so small next to Harry, but for the first time in my life, that doesn’t bother me. I fall asleep to the smell of Harry, a sweet scent that still somehow emanates masculinity.

\-------

I wake up in the morning and have no idea where I am. I glance around and take in the room I’m in. The frat house. Harry. I instantly remember where I am. Harry’s not in the bed anymore, though, and I worry that he decided to abandon me to leave on my own. But then he opens the door.

“Hey, sleeping beauty. Glad to see you’re up.” He approaches the bed with a wide grin on his face.

“Morning.”

“I made you breakfast if you wanna come eat.”

I nod and follow him downstairs. The blonde kid from last night and a muscular brunette are sat at the table in the kitchen.

“Hey, it’s you again! Turns out option number two was a lot easier than I thought!” So the brunette’s Liam.

“What does that mean, Niall?” So that’s the boy’s name.

“Um… I kind of slept with you to get into the frat. It was one of the dares from the people in charge of us recruits. Either that or steal something from Harry’s room. At least, those were my two options.” He’s bright red and can’t seem to make eye contact with Liam. “I’m sorry. But it was so good, and I don’t want it to be just a one-time thing.”

“Okay,” Liam responds.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s move on now.”

Awkward silence settles in the room until finally, Harry says something. “So, food anyone?”

“That sounds great!”

“Okay, Loubear.”

“Loubear? Really?”

The rest of the morning goes by in a flash, full of flirty banter between Harry and I and sweet conversation from Liam and Niall aimed at one another. By the time I have to go home, I don’t want to leave. Before I do, I make Harry promise to make this more than a one-time thing. We share one last kiss before I leave with a smile plastered on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larrrystlinson as well, it'd be great if you could send me any prompts you have.


End file.
